Remember
by x-Kirsty-Cullen-x
Summary: Bella gets hit by a car and gets amnesia. Post Twilight, Pre New Moon. R&R people!
1. Amnesia

A/N - My inspiration came from a dream and it just kept eating at me

**A/N - My inspiration came from a dream and it just kept eating at me. My advice, never ignore something that wants to be written.**

Chapter 1 - Amnesia

BPOV

"Charlie, you do realise that she may not remember you. She has amnesia"

I woke up in a white room with lots of people muttering and moving around me. I blinked a couple of times and tried to focus on anything familiar. I heard sighs of relief as I woke up. A young doctor with white blonde hair rushed up to me to check me over. Something tingled in the back of my mind as I looked at him. A man with a moustache rushed to my side and I instantly recognised him.

"Charlie, where am I, what happened?"

"Oh, Bella, you're in hospital…"

"Why? Are you hurt, am I hurt?"

"No, I'm fine; it's you everyone's been worried about. You were in a car crash."

"Was I? I don't remember a thing. Who are they?" I whispered as a group of people walked in to greet the pale haired doctor.

One was a tall, brown-haired beautiful woman who walked over, hugged the doctor, and then started a quiet but very animated conversation.

The next were a very muscular tall boy with his arm around a beautiful, blonde girls shoulder. She was so very beautiful, yet there was something very different about her.

The next was a very hyper-looking girl who looked kind of like a pixie with her sharp features and chin-length spiked out hair. She looked like the kind of girl who could probably give you a headache with all her talking and bubbly personality.

A calm-looking boy walked in after the pixie girl. He looked about the same age as the strong boy.

He looked at me, and poked his head out of the curtain, presumably calling someone in.

As the last boy stepped in, my heart did back flips. He made me feel that tingling feeling in the back of my brain just like the doctor did. He had golden eyes and a nervous smile. His hair was all messy and ruffled. I don't know why but he kept looking questioningly from me to his family as if there was something wrong.

The pale-haired doctor said that I have amnesia so maybe I have met them before.

**A/N - Oooooh… For Twilight fans; this is not what might have happened if Edward hadn't saved her from the black van. This is a separate incident in-between Twilight and New Moon.**


	2. Introductions

Introductions

**A/N - Thank you to the people who reviewed - ****Twilight0394****, ****izzylicious xo****, ****xDreamOn'94****, ****rosalie123**** and ****xXxashleyxXxmariexXx**

Introductions

BPOV

The pale-haired doctor walked over to me from his wife and sighed.

"Do you remember me?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Do you remember any of us?" he asked, gesturing to the rest of his family. Again, I shook my head. He sighed again.

"Well then, I think that we should introduce ourselves again and see if that cures it. You go first." The way he said it and the look he gave me; the look all of them gave me was one of concern and hopefulness, as if I meant a lot to them and they desperately wanted me to remember them.

"Ok, well, I'm Isabella Swan, normally called Bella, I live with my Dad, Charlie, and I go to Forks high school. My favourite lesson is Biology." I saw the messy haired boy fidget and smile briefly when I said the biology comment. Maybe he was in my biology class or something.

Charlie spoke next and said "I'm Charlie Swan and I'm a police officer. I'm also Bella's father."

Then the doctor, "I'm Carlisle Cullen, I'm a doctor and this is my family." Cullen. That name is so familiar to me, why can't I remember?

The brunette woman was next, then the children I supposed.

"Hello, I'm Esme Cullen and I live on the edge of Forks with my family."

"Hey, I'm Emmett Cullen and I live with Esme and Carlisle, I go to your school, 2 years above you. I often work out and love to play baseball." Well that explains the muscles.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale and I live with Emmett, we are currently dating, I used to love going shopping with Esme, Alice and you. I also love playing baseball."

"Hello, I'm Jasper Cullen and I live with the other Cullen's. I love baseball and going hiking with the boys."

"Heya, I'm Alice Cullen, I live with the others, and I used to love going shopping with the girls and you. I'm in your year at school and I love clothes and baseball."

The last boy didn't speak. I needed to know his name; I needed to get to know him. He set my heart racing because of the suspense.

Another minute passed. He looked as if he was trying to choose between talking to me and running the length of Washington. All the Cullen's were looking at him nervously. Loads of questions were running through my mind;

Who is he?

How did I know him?

What is he like?

Did I even know him?

Why won't he talk to me?

Did I like him?

Then he spoke, with a beautiful musical voice that lit up the room.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen; I'm in your year and Biology class. I love baseball, and hiking."

He seemed so familiar but I just couldn't think how I knew him. Oh god, why was this so hard to remember.

The doctor spoke again, distracting me from my thoughts. There was something about them, I just couldn't remember exactly what, I just knew it was important.

"Do you remember anything?" the doctor asked hopefully.

Sadly, I shook my head; I really wanted to remember them.

"Right then, I think you'll be Ok to go back to school today then, you look completely fine. I want you to come back in later after school and tell me if you feel any different or if you remember anything."


	3. AN

**A/N – Thanks so much to my reviewers, I'll try and mention you every chapter if I can.**

**When you review, please recommend stories from Twilight or Maximum Ride, I love new inspiration.**

**You are all fantastic, all positive comments, =]! **

**I'm in my school ICT room at the moment, and I have to go give in some homework now and I'm grounded off the computer at home so I won't be updating in a while. **

**Bye readers!**


	4. Visiting

**A/N - Yayyyyyyy, I'M NOT GROUNDED ANY MORE! The first thing I do will be to post this chappie. Hope you like it R&R!**

**I wasn't sure how to do Edward, so tell me if there's anything I got wrong. **

**Reviewers - ****ILoveEdwardCullen124****, ****renalrocks****, ****xDreamOn'94****, ****Twilight0394,****Reaching_Out****, and ****burnin4christ**

Visiting

EPOV

Why wasn't I there? In the car I just kept thinking about how I could have saved her, and then we wouldn't have to do this. I got out of the car and dreaded seeing how badly the car had hurt her. I slowed down as I followed Jasper down the hall. I could hear Carlisle whispering.

"Charlie, you do realise that she may not remember you. She has amnesia"

I couldn't do this. I heard lots of doctors murmuring so quietly that even I couldn't make out what they were saying. I heard Bella's sweet voice.

"Charlie, where am I, what happened?"

"Oh, Bella, you're in hospital…"

"Why? Are you hurt, am I hurt?"

"No, I'm fine; it's you everyone's been worried about. You were in a car crash."

"Was I? I don't remember a thing. Who are they?" She whispered as my whole family swept through the curtain. I couldn't go in. I was so nervous and sad that I couldn't move. I wanted to see her but I also wanted to run away so that I didn't have to see her like this.

Carlisle said that she was completely fine and extremely lucky but I wasn't going to take any chances. What if she wasn't all right?

Jasper poked his head out of the curtain and motioned for me to come in. I walked apprehensively towards the curtain. I stepped around the curtain and Bella's heart monitor started beating so fast, like when I saved her from the other car…

Why couldn't I have saved her this time?

Carlisle walked over to my angel. I was internally praying she was ok.

"Do you remember me?" he asked, hoping, I could hear his thoughts, everyone's thoughts. They all wanted her to remember him. Maybe if she remembered Carlisle, she might remember the rest of us. Why not? She shook her head, sending beautiful waves of her scent rippling through the room.

"Do you remember any of us?" he asked, gesturing to us, a flicker of hope dancing within me. Again, she shook her beautiful head, her hair dancing on the pillow.

"Well then, I think that we should introduce ourselves again and see if that cures it. You go first." Carlisle's thoughts were extremely positive and hopeful so maybe we would have a chance at curing her amnesia after all.

"Ok, well, I'm Isabella Swan, normally called Bella, I live with my Dad, Charlie, and I go to Forks high school. My favourite lesson is Biology." I smiled at the last remark. Maybe I could get her to remember in Biology.

Charlie's hopeful voice spoke next and said "I'm Charlie Swan and I'm a police officer. I'm also Bella's father."

Then Carlisle spoke. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, I'm a doctor and this is my family."

I was getting more nervous every second.

Then Esme, "Hello, I'm Esme Cullen and I live on the edge of Forks with my family."

Why was this so hard?

Then Emmett, "Hey, I'm Emmett Cullen and I live with Esme and Carlisle, I go to your school, 2 years above you. I often work out and love to play baseball."

I can't do this.

Then Rose, "Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale and I live with Emmett, we are currently dating, I used to love going shopping with Esme, Alice and you. I also love playing baseball."

Why should I do this and ruin her life again?

Jasper next, "Hello, I'm Jasper Cullen and I live with the other Cullen's. I love baseball and going hiking with the boys."

What if she hates me and remembers Jacobs's myths before me?

Finally Alice, "Heya, I'm Alice Cullen, I live with the others, and I used to love going shopping with the girls and you. I'm in your year at school and I love clothes and baseball."

I held my silence as every face in the room turned to look at me. Bella's pretty face was filled with longing and questions. I couldn't tell her who I was; I wouldn't ruin her life again. I wasn't sure of what to say, hello, I'm a vampire isn't exactly the right thing to say.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen; I'm in your year and Biology class. I love baseball, and hiking." I laughed internally, I couldn't wait to remind her why we actually went hiking.

"Do you remember anything?" Carlisle asked again, hopefully. Again, she shook her head. It was getting harder and harder not to tell her everything that was going on. Again, I felt a pang of guilt; if I was there, we wouldn't have to be doing this.

"Right then, I think you'll be Ok to go back to school today then, you look completely fine. I want you to come back in later after school and tell me if you feel any different or if you remember anything."

Carlisle turned around and looked at me as he said this, warning me maybe? His thoughts said that he wanted to talk to me afterwards.

**A/N - I love you if you are - ****Rosalie123****, ****xDreamOn'94****, and ****Twilight0394****. you all reviewed twice**


	5. School

_Disclaimer - I realise I haven't put in any disclaimers yet so; I do not own Twilight *sniffle* Stephenie Meyer does. *runs away crying*_

**A/N - Thanx to ****izzylicious xo****,**** ILoveEdwardCullen124****, ****rosalie123****, ****Twilight0394****, and ****xDreamOn'94**** for leavin 2 reviews each.**

**Burnin4christ - thanx 4 the recommendation, that was awesome, and really long.**

**Jeanette1108 - thanx for your opinion on Edwards POV, here's sum more **

School

EPOV

I slowly crept the car into the space next to the only other empty space in the parking lot. I waited for a while for the old red truck to pull up next to me. I sat, remembering all the things we did together; the meadow, baseball, saving her from a car crash. I nearly screamed, I could have been there, I should have been there. Why was I so stupid to go hunting then?

I was also thinking about whether or not to tell her about the vampire part of me. Part of me wanted to tell her all about us as soon as she pulled up in the truck. Another part of me, just wanted me to never tell her and not ruin her life, but then I could never be with her again. Why was deciding so hard?

I heard her truck turning around the corner and I made my decision. I dashed out of the car and leant against the door. When she'd parked up I sped around the back of the car and opened her door for her. She smiled as she looked down at me and I felt the corners of my mouth twitch up. Her smile was just so beautiful.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

BPOV

I drove into the school parking lot and looked around; there were no parking spaces left at the front of the school. I turned the corner to see the only space left in between a yellow Porsche and a silver Volvo. As I pulled into the space, the quiet boy from yesterday, Edward I think his name was, climbed out of his car and stood there; as if he was waiting for someone. I parked and no sooner than I had pulled the keys out of the ignition, he was there, opening my door. I looked down at him and I smiled, and I thought I saw his mouth twitch into a smile for a second. He looked so handsome when he smiled.

He took me into the reception and signed me in as late in his beautiful curling script. The back of my mind was pretty much in tingle over-drive now; I really wanted to remember him. I wanted to know how important he was to me, how I knew him; how I knew all of them.

He walked with me to Biology and led me to my seat. He sat down next to me and my whole body started to tingle. I was barely paying attention to the teacher when he reached over and took my small, shaking hand in his large, icy one. My heart beat rose, I was so glad I wasn't on the monitor or my excitement would have been so obvious.

**A/N - I love you if you are xDreamOn'94 for giving me 3 reviews and making my day**

**A virtual Edward for anyone who reviews, R&R ppl!**


	6. Biology

_Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight *sniff sniff* or Edward Cullen *clutching my heart shouting 'WHY ME!?!?!?'* Stephenie Meyer does._

**A/N - So sorry people! I know I haven't updated in a while cuz I've been swamped with homework. So, see what you think of my new chappie. **

Biology

EPOV

We have our second biology lesson next, the other one went well, but maybe this time she'll remember me fully. I need to talk to Sir and ask him not to mention the amnesia. Knowing him, he would put her up as a case study about mental illnesses.

I have to make her remember me by the end of the week.

I walked in to take my seat and wait for her, keeping the seat next to me free; it's not like anyone else wants to sit there anyway.

She stepped into the room and walked towards her chair next to me…

…When Alice dragged her off to sit next to her. Note to self - talk to Alice and tell her to back off from Bella; I wanted to be the first thing she remembers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

BPOV

I walked into my next class, Biology, and walked towards the empty seat. Luckily, the only empty seat I could see was next to that cute, bronze-haired boy that opened my car door for me this morning. Why did I get a tingling feeling in the back of my head every time I looked at him, I wonder?

I need to find out who he is and how I know him by the end of the week.

I was halfway there when I was dragged off by the pixie girl I met at the hospital. I sat down next to her and as I started to chat to her, I felt a strong gaze bore through my skull and I turned to see the bronz- wait, I remember his name, its Edward, staring at me. I turned back around to carry on chatting to Alice when…

**A/N - Oooooh a cliffie, what will happen? Edward got a bit annoyed, huh? But anyway, Xmas is coming up and I wanna do a chappie about Xmas with the Cullen's (she still wont remember Eddie, aww). Any funny ideas or gift ideas would be gold. I'll do a special mention for anyone who reviews, so R&R plz + thanx!**

**Luv u all - x-Kirsty-Cullen-x**


	7. Biology part 2

**A/N - Xmas rules!!! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, Xmas is quite a busy time. **

Biology

_Recap - I remember his name, its Edward, staring at me. I turned back around to carry on chatting to Alice when…_

BPOV

…hang on a minute. Alice. Alice Cullen. Alice Cullen is a vampire.

OH MY GOD!!!

I remember them all - quiet Jasper, rowdy Emmett, self-obsessed Rosalie, and motherly Esme, compassionate Carlisle, shopaholic Alice and … Edward. That's odd. I have no idea about him at all.

I turned around to tell Alice my wonderful news when the bell rang. Edward ran out of the class so fast, there was a breeze behind him. I turned to Alice and walked to lunch with her.

I sat down at the usual table and waited for Edward so I could ask him about himself. I sat there for the whole of lunch with the four of them. Where is he? I wondered. I thought. I paced up and down until I finally had to accept that he wasn't coming to lunch.

There must have been some hope left over, until I stepped out into the car park that was. I scanned the area for him or the Volvo. They were nowhere in sight.

I sighed and sloshed over to my truck. I collapsed inside the cab.

**A/N - Sorry it's a bit short, but I'll post 2 chappies tonight.**


	8. The Middle of Nowhere

**A/N - OMG!!!!! Where's Edward??? Wait and find out. I want to give a shout out to an amazing authoress called Daddy's Little Cannibal, all her stories are absolutely fantastic.**

The Middle of nowhere

?POV

I stare out the windows as the speedometer inches past 120; the whole area is so strange but similar. Everything is green. My Volvo sped through a puddle and the water sprayed up higher than the car.

Trying to tune out the boring drivel of peoples everyday lives was maddening. The whole time I was trying to distract myself, all I could see in my head was her face. Imagining her, without me, without all of us.

She would be better off without us. Without me. She'd be with someone like Mike. The thought of her with him made my blood boil, so to speak. He would never fully appreciate her like I could.

I shook the thought out of my head as I sped up above 130.

I'd never see her again, its time I started accepting it.

**A/N - Oooooh………… Just need to say the name again - Daddy's Little Cannibal. **


	9. ANsorry

**A/N - Sorry readers, I have to take a break for another week and a bit, I'm going away but I have an awesome Beta so I should update soon after Easter. 41 days till my b-day!!!**

**WOO**

**Anyway so sorry I have to put this up with no chapter, but its coming soon!**


	10. Daddy's Little Cannibal's Eulogy

**A/N - This is the Eulogy that is on everyone of Stephanie/Daddy's Little Cannibal's stories, and I thought I would repost it, as she was an amazing writer who was a great help to me when I was lacking any kind of inspiration. Her stories brightened up my rainy days and cheered me up when I was down.**

_Someone requested that I write a eulogy and post it on Stephanie's account. After giving it some thought, I decided that I would post one, just because it really does seem like she made an impact in people's lives on here and her stories seem empty without some author note telling them about her death._

"We all die. The goal isn't to live forever. The goal is to create something that will."  
-Chuck Palahniuk, one of Stephanie's favorite authors.

I had no intention to write a eulogy or to post it on Stephanie's fanfiction account. I didn't think that anyone would care about her death beyond an "I'm sorry" or "everyone has to die eventually." But I'm glad to say that I was wrong. The support for Stephanie's death has been over whelming. I don't think anyone, especially Stephanie, expected her to make this big of an impact on so many people's lives.

It's weird that I'm writing a eulogy on fanfiction. Like I said earlier, I had no intention to tell anyone about Stephanie's death beyond Lindsey's (I think her screen name is Bronze something) author note. We're actually lucky that Stephanie has the same password that she's had since fifth grade or else I wouldn't have been able to hack into her account. XD

If there was any doubt in anyone's mind, Stephanie really did love fanfiction. She used to come to me in random moments and squeal about a good review and then quote it for me. When she got a bad review, she would cry and I'll be honest, I couldn't understand why, she just couldn't handle it. But she never gave up; she never even mentioned giving up. She knew that she would have to leave fanfiction again (she had an account previous to this account, but she wasn't as dedicated to it as she was this) but, to her, that was years from now.

I had never seen anyone have such raw talent for writing and a passion to match it. It is no secret that she has grown as a writer (especially her grammar) and I'm sure that she would have, with dedication and practice, become a bestselling author- if that's the career she chose to follow.

Stephanie was an amazing person. She went through a lot in her short life, more than most people go through in a long life. That's one of the reasons that made her amazing. She apologized for the bad choices she made, she learned from her mistakes, and she never gave up. She was a strong person that fought and worked for everything she got. I had never seen her excited about something that wasn't illegal till she found writing and I want to thank everyone that encouraged her to write, because your encouragement helped her deal with her demons.

Stephanie was always imaginative. When we were little she was the one that told us how we were to play pretend. I cannot tell you how many times we locked her up in our shed where she was supposedly murdered before someone could save her- that made a lot of people mad, especially our friend's parents, because the neighbor kids would get angry or cry.

What you see in her stories is what you would see in her if you knew her. She was extremely funny, extremely happy, and loving. She was the type of person that would welcome anyone and everyone into her life with open arms. I cannot tell you how many times she would leave the house at six in the morning to drive three hours away to pick up someone that was drunk and couldn't find a ride home or to comfort someone that needed someone to talk to, even if it was as small as their cat died. She put people before her and was genuine about it. She didn't expect things back; she didn't want things back, which is rare.

I wish that you could've met her. She was genuinely an amazing person. She went through a lot, but that only made her stronger and more amazing. I'm sure I can speak for all when I say that we will miss her and that she is in a better place where she can, hopefully, meet Kurt Cobain, the man that she has admired and looked up to since she was little.

"When other little girls wanted to be ballerinas, I wanted to be Jeffry Dahmer."  
-Stephanie (Daddy's Little Cannibal)

_Lindsey (Bronzehairedgirl620) has agreed to write a eulogy for Stephanie. Expect to see that within the next few days. I have asked for the obituary and any information on the funeral not be mentioned for privacy reasons. I realize that you do care about her, but this is the internet and not everyone is as nice as they may seem. Again, thank you for all the support you have given my family, I deeply appreciate it. I have written a one-shot, on request, on my personal fanfiction account called _Close Call, _if you would like to read it, my penname is kikyoskiller and I am on Stephanie's favorite author list._

_Unfortunately, I do not have the password to Stephanie's e-mail (there's a cute story behind that). So I cannot reply back to any PMs that you send, if you would like to send me a PM, please send it through my own account. Again, thank you for all the amazing support._

_Rest in Peace, Stephanie._


End file.
